Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Triple Testicle Dinosaur, also known as Barney the Triple Testicle Fagosaur or simply Barney the Dinosaur is a purple faggot who is a member of the Barney Bunch. He and Drew Pickles are the bestest of butt buddies. Barney is known for being evil, but that comes from many sources, and he claims to be genuinely good. That is debatable, though he's been in trouble with the PBS Cops a few times. Biography Barney hatched from a purple and green egg 65 million years ago, but the timing was a bit off since all the dinosaurs became extinct par him and another species. This left him with no other dinosaurs to romp with. Then one day, he met a strange fellow named Ronald McDonald, and they soon became good friends. They had a gay ol' time (literally!) up until the Pleistocene, when the great Ice Age began. Barney soon became frozen due to the cold temperatures, forcing Ronald to leave him in a cave until the Ice Age was over. Ronald kept his promise, and returned to the cave where he left Barney after the Ice Age. He thawed his prehistoric friend from the ice and proceeded to get back to the swellness. During his time in the 20th century, Barney developed a fasination for children that rendered him almost unstable. He's been accused of raping kids countless times throught the decades, but he can't help it. He LOVES children! Barney became good friends with Lou Pickles, the gayest man in the world at the time. They enjoyed having swell rape romp orgies together. In 1969, Lou's son Drew was born. Barney soon got attached to Drew, and when Drew started kindergarden, Ronald used his INSANE powers to turn Barney into the same age as Drew so they can grow up together. During this time, one of Barney's testicles became sentient and is now called the Grimace, who is Ronald's best friend. During the early 90s, Barney soon stared in his own television series (he had acting experiances from staring in a multitude of pornos with Drew Pickles) amply called Barney and the Backyard Gang, which gradually became Barney and Friends. Despite the high ratings, the show was panned by every audiance member ever due to it's cheerful, happy go lucky attitude. It eventually lead to a series of "Anti-Barney Humor" related things that poke fun of the Dinosaur. This left Barney in a bitter state. There were countless rumors on how Barney and Friends got kicked off the air. The most famous one is that Barney cursed during one of the episodes, and another that he raped all the kids after filming. We may never know the actual truth. After Barney and Friends, Barney found that he had a crap ton of free time. He joined his boyfriend Drew Pickles in founding the swell group known as the Barney Bunch. He also had a son named Flapjack, but he had to flush him down a toilet so Drew woudn't find out. Barney eventually found out that he is the half-father of Spike the Dragon, which did not please Spike in the slightest. He and Drew would also go on to have a son together named Drew Pickles Jr., who takes after both his dads. Nowadays, Barney enjoys having rape romp orgies with Drew and the Barney Bunch and also enjoys raping children, even if it gets him in trouble! Family *Drew Pickles (husband) *Grimace (testicle) *Flapjack (son) *Drew Pickles Jr. (2nd son) *Spike (half-son) *Evil Grimace (brother) *Fake Evil Grimace (testicle twice removed) Trivia *Barney had 4 magical testicles, but now he has 3 (since one of them became Grimace). He is now known to by the Bunch as "Barney the Triple Testicled Dinosaur". *Barney was to feature in a Godzilla movie, but the film was never released. The Soviet Ronalds have the only existing copy in the universe. *Nappa is terrified of him. Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game Bio A purple tyranosaur who loves children. Barney hatched 65 million years ago, but had no other dinosaurs to be with. He eventually starred in his own television series and founded the Barney Bunch with his boyfriend Drew Pickles. Barney is also the origin home of the Grimace Barney and Friends (1992) Gallery BarneyTrophyRMDTFG.png|Barney's trophy from Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game. Category:Characters Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Soviet Ronald Allies Category:Faggots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Pedophiles Category:Purple Characters Category:Muppets Category:Fat Characters